zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Série The Legend of Zelda
Cet article est sur la série dans son ensemble. Pour plus d'informations sur le premier jeu de la série, voir The Legend of Zelda (Jeu). Pour le programme de télévision, voir The Legend of Zelda (série TV). The Legend of Zelda (ゼルダの伝説 Zeruda no Densetsu) est une série de jeu vidéo de la firme Nintendo crée par Shigeru Miyamoto en 1986, et dirigée par Eiji Aonuma depuis Ocarina of Time. Elle compte à ce jour 19 jeux vidéo, ainsi qu'une multitudes d’œuvres dérivées (mangas, jeux, cartes à collectionner...). Description Univers global La saga se déroule dans le royaume fictif d'Hyrule, un monde dans une époque médiévale mais possédant une technologie avancée pour son temps. Il s'agit d'un monde peuplé de créatures magiques, et où la magie est omniprésente. On y retrouve alors des créatures magiques telles que les fées, les dragons ou encore des elfes (ici, représentés par le peuple Hylien). Selon les légendes, le monde aurait été créé par trois déesses : Din, Farore et Nayru. Une fois leur création achevée, elles laissèrent derrière elles une relique magique, permettant de réaliser le vœux de celui qui la touche : la Triforce. Synopsis Le protagoniste de la série est Link, un jeune homme qui est destiné, dans la plupart des jeux, à sauver Hyrule et la princesse Zelda des griffes du seigneur du mal : Ganondorf ou son alter-ego, la bête noire Ganon. Link est parfois aidé par des personnages secondaires lors de sa quête (on peut citer Navi dans Ocarina of Time, ou Midona dans Twilight Princess). Pour sauver le royaume, Link devra parcourir différents donjons et épreuves pour vaincre les sbires du seigneur du Mal et progresser dans sa quête. Il arrive parfois que les jeux possèdent un méchant secondaire comme Xanto dans Twilight Princess, mais il arrive aussi parfois que Ganon ne soit pas le principal ennemi de Link, comme Vaati dans The Minish Cap ou encore Onox dans Oracle of Seasons. Chronologie ''-Voir Chronologie des Zelda pour l'article détaillé'' La saga n'était pas censée posséder de chronologie à ses débuts, c'est depuis A Link to the Past que la saga possède une chronologie. Celle-ci fut dévoilée en 2011 dans le livre Hyrule Historia, prenant en compte les jeux allant de The Legend of Zelda à Skyward Sword. La série débute à partir de Skyward Sword, et continue avec The Minish Cap, Four Swords et Ocarina of Time. À partir de l'épisode Ocarina of Time, la chronologie se divise en trois univers parallèle, dépendant chacun de l'issue du combat final dans Ocarina of Time : la première branche se déclenche si Link perd face à Ganondorf, et les deux autres suite à sa victoire. Liste des jeux Note: les dates de sorties ici données correspondent à celles du Japon. ''The Legend of Zelda'' Voir The Legend of Zelda pour l'article principal *NES/Famicom Computer Disk System : 21 février 1986 : (Principales Conversions) *Family Computer (ROM) : 19 février 1994 *Game Boy Advance "Famicom Mini Series #05" : 14 février 2004 *Virtual Console (Wii) : 2 décembre 2006 Un titre entré dans la légende ... 100px|left Commercialisé au Japon comme étant le tout premier jeu pour le Family Computer Disk System, The Legend of Zelda pose déjà les bases solides de la série. Le concept initial de "récupérer des objets indispensables pour résoudre des énigmes et ainsi progresser" restera dans les gênes de la saga. Une deuxième quête est également jouable lorsqu'un joueur à bouclé l'aventure ! ''Zelda II : The Adventure of Link'' Voir Zelda II : The adventure of Link pour l'article principal *NES/Famicom Computer Disk System : 14 janvier 1987 : (Principales Conversions) *Game Boy Advance "Famicom Mini Series #25" : 10 août 2004 *Virtual Console (Wii) : 23 janvier 2007 Un épisode unique, avec sa vue de profil 100px|leftDans ce deuxième épisode, toutes les séquences de combat, de déplacements en ville ou dans les palais se font avec une vue de profil novatrice ! Comparé au premier épisode, l'accent est clairement porté vers l'action même si l'exploration reste un élément primordial. Zelda II propose également un système inédit d'acquisition d’expérience, permettant ensuite de doter Link de nouvelles aptitudes ... The Legend of Zelda : A Link to the Past Voir The Legend of Zelda : A Link to the Past pour l'article principal *Super Nintendo / Super Famicom : 21 novembre 1991 : (Principales Conversions) *Virtual console (Wii) : 2 décembre 2006 Une aventure immense dans deux monde parallèles ! 100px|left Ce troisième épisode est cette fois développé sur une machine plus puissante : la Super Famicom / Super Nintendo. La jouabilité reste proche et inspirée de The Legend of Zelda sur Famicom/NES, mais grâce aux possibilités d'allers et retours dans les mondes de la lumière et de ténèbres, le jeu gagne considérablement en profondeur. En termes d'interactions, c'est également avec A Link to The Past qu'il est désormais possible de se saisir d'objets et de la lancer là où bon vous semble. The Legend of Zelda : Link's Awakening Voir The Legend of Zelda : Link's Awakening pour l'article principal *Link's Awakening : Game Boy : 6 juin 1993 *Link's Awakening DX : Game Boy Color : 12 décembre 1998 : (Principales Conversions) *Virtual Console (Ninteno 3DS) : 8 juin 2011 Un premier Zelda de poche 100px|left Link's Awakening est la premier adaptation de la licence sur une console portable. Certes, la princesse Zelda et Ganon n'y apparaissent pas, mais d'autres avatars ressemblant étrangement à Mario, Yoshi ou encore Chomp viennent s'ajouter aux protagonistes de la série. Notons enfin que le remake DX pour Game Boy Color proposait de nouveaux puzzles et donjons. The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time Voir The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time pour l'article principal *Nintendo 64 : 21 novembre 1998 : (Principales conversions) *Virtual Console (Wii) : 27 février 2007 Un épisode qui converti le monde entier... 100px|left Utilisant parfaitement les spécificités techniques de la puissante Nintendo 64, la série prend le risque de se renouveler en 3D ! La qualité des graphismes, de l'animation, des énigmes et la sensation de liberté lorsqu'on dirige Link sur Epona ont comblé de joie tous les fans de la saga et converti de nouveaux joueurs dans le monde. Surtout que cette aventure nous permettait de contrôler deux types de Link par le biais de voyage dans le temps : Link enfant et Link adulte. The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask Voir The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask pour l'article principal *Nintendo 64 : 27 avril 2000 : (Principales conversions) *Virtual Console (Wii) : 27 avril 2009 Une suite sombre à Ocarina of Time 100px|left Majora's Mask est la suite directe d’''Ocarina of Time''. Link va devoir se battre afin d'éviter la chute de la lune. Mais il n'a que trois jours ! Dans cet épisode, Link peut à nouveau utiliser l'ocarina du Temps et revenir dans le passé. Cette aptitude lui permet évidemment de résoudre d'innombrables énigmes afin de mener à bien son aventure. L'autre grande particularité de cet épisode est l'utilisation de masques aux pouvoirs étonnants... The Legend of Zelda : Oracle of Ages / Oracle of Seasons Voir The Legend of Zelda : Oracle of Ages et The Legend of Zelda : Oracle of Seasons pour les articles principaux *Game Boy Color : 27 février 2001 Une collaboration de rêve entre Nintendo et Capcom 100px|left100px|right Oracle of Ages et Oracle of Seasons sont sortis simultanément. Le fait que ces deux titres soient réalisés en collaboration directe avec Capcom a beaucoup fait parler les médias à l'époque. Certains objets d’''Ages'' et de Seasons peuvent être échangés entre cartouches par le biais du "Link System". En effet, pendant l'aventure, des personnages vous donneront des mots de passe qui, une fois communiqués à d'autres joueurs, permettront d'acquérir certains objets ou d'accéder à de nouveaux donjons. The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords Voir The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords pour l'article principal *Game Boy Advence: 14 mars 2003 Un nouveau jeu "vite fait" left|100px Capcom avait commencé le développement de The Minish Cap depuis 2001. Cependant en parallèle, alors que The Wind Waker, était déjà en cours de développement par Nintendo depuis quelque années, et prévu pour fin 2002, les deux éditeurs s'associèrent à nouveau pour sortir un remake du titre à succès A Link to the Past pour la Game Boy Advance: The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords. Ce jeu, en plus de présenter une réédition d’''A Link to the Past'', inclue une toute nouvelle quête où Link fait appel à quatre clones afin de sauver Zelda de Vaati. Ce jeu, très court car développé en moins d'un an, est le premier Zelda multijoueur. Quatre joueurs pouvaient jouer simultanément en connectant leur console grâce à un câble spécial. The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker Voir The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker pour l'article principal *Nintendo Game Cube : 13 décembre 2002 Première apparition de Link "au yeux de chat" left|100px La principale particularité visuelle de cet épisode est d'utiliser un rendu graphique que l'on appelle le cel-shading. Il permet d'offrir aux joueurs un style proche d'un dessin animé en 3D, mais également de rendre Link beaucoup plus expressif. Ce style avait été plus ou moins adopté dans Four Swords (cela se voit au niveau des artworks), qui a été développé conjointement, mais cela devient visible dans ce jeu. Ensuite, l'équipe de développement change de cap et nous éloigne du monde traditionnel d'Hyrule pour nous plonger dans l'immensité de l'océan ! The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords Adventures Voir The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords Adventures pour l'article principal *Nintendo Game Cube : 18 mars 2004 La suite spirituelle left|100px À l'origine connu sous le nom de Four Swords (source de confusion avec le jeu sorti quelques mois plus tôt sur Game Boy Advance), cet opus a été présenté à l'E3 2003, avec Tetra's Tracker; deux jeux destinés à être multijoueurs. En décembre de cette même année, il a finalement été annoncé que ce nouveau Four Swords + comme il était appelé, et Tetra's Trackers sortiraient ensemble sur un même disque, avec en prime un troisième jeu, la Bataille de l'Ombre. Au final, Tetra's Tracker ne sera disponible que sur les disques japonais, mais la bataille de l'ombre, au lieu d'être un jeu à part entière, devînt un mode de jeu, intégré à toutes les versions de Four Swords Adventures. Jeux Dérivés La saga comporte de nombreux jeux hors-séries. Série CD-i *''The Faces of Evil'' *''The Wand of Gamelon'' *''Zelda's Adventure'' Série BS Zelda ''-Voir Série BS Zelda pour l'article principal.'' La série BS Zelda contient trois jeux dérivés : *''BS The Legend of Zelda'' *''BS Ancient Stones Tablets'' *''BS Triforce of the Gods'' ''Série Hyrule Warriors'' ''-Voir Série Hyrule Warriors pour l'article principal'' Cette série dérivée résulte de la co-opération entre Nintendo et Koei Tecmo en 2014. Il s'agit d'une série de Dynasty Warriors reprenant l'univers et des personnages emblématiques de la série, cette série contient à ce jour deux jeux : *''Hyrule Warriors'' *''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' ''Série Tingle'' ''-Voir Série Tingle pour l'article principal'' Il s'agit d'une série dérivée rendant hommage à Tingle, un personnage faisant ses débuts dans Majora's Mask. Il s'agit d'une série où le joueur est ammené à incarner Tingle,cette série comporte 4 jeux, dont un seul est sorti en europe : *''Tingle's Balloon Fight'' *''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'' *''Ripened Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love'' *''Too Much Tingle Pack'' ''Série Super Smash Bros. ''-Voir Série Super Smash Bros. pour l'article principal La série Super Smash Bros est le plus gros cross-over de la firme Nintendo. Il s'agit d'un jeu de combat sur plateforme, ou le but est d'éjecter son adversaire en dehors de l'écran, on y retrouve les plus grosses licences de Nintendo, ainsi que la license Zelda, il existe 5 jeux à ce jour dans cette série : *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Autres La série possède d'autres jeux dérivés ne possédant aucune série particulière : *''Game & Watch Zelda'' *''Mini Classics'' *''SoulCalibur II'' *''Navi Trackers'' *''Link's Crossbow Training'' *''My Nintendo Picross - The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess'' Produits dérivés ''-Voir Saga The Legend of Zelda/Produits Dérivés pour l'article détaillé'.''' La saga The Legend of Zelda possède de nombreux produits dérivées, comme des mangas, des livres de concepts art ou encore des jeux de société. Seuls les principaux sont listés ici. ''Mangas'' ''-Voir Mangas The Legend of Zelda pour l'article principal'' La saga a eu droit à plusieurs éditions en manga, à ce jour, on compte 10 manga, dont un racontant le préquel de'' Skyward Sword'' inclu dans Hyrule Historia : *2000 : The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *2000 : The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *2001 : The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *2001 : The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages *2004 : The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *2005 : The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *2006 : The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *2009 : The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass *2011 : préquelle à Skyward Sword (Hyrule Historia) *2017 : The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Livres La saga possède également des livres, contenant le plus souvent des concepts-arts. *2011 : Hyrule Historia *2016 : The Legend of Zelda : Art & Artifacts Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Listes